


Следуй за мной

by al_solarsoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: Она - мастер своего дела. Она - венец его коллекции. А он станет последней, её идеальной работой.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/7446211





	Следуй за мной

**Author's Note:**

> Это скромный подарочек любимому автору Shinigami Maya.
> 
> Предлагаю познакомиться с ее работой "Ученица мастера марионеток".  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6927593

— Ты понимаешь, что должна сделать?..

Тихий, мягкий. Уговаривающий. Его голос не дрожал, когда он подписывал приговор. Искусство должно жить. Вечность не только в красоте. Важен выбор — он определяет всё.

— Хитоми?..

Стёрлись очертания. Померк свет. Исчезли все звуки. Кроме этого. Звука моего имени.

Я встала как вкопанная и не знала, куда деться. Я смотрела в его широкие глаза, яркие волосы в темноте словно светились. Он был таким человечным. Взгляд затягивал, и далеко не сразу я, кивнув, вернулась к прерванной работе.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно кивнул мне в ответ.

Постепенно я обрела уверенность в действиях. Холод и сталь, ощущаемые так отчётливо, с очевидным успехом возвращали меня в действительность. Дыхание выровнялось. Гораздо проще было не смотреть.

— …редкая коллекция книжек.

Искренняя улыбка сменилась усмешкой. Выключили свет: раз — и нет.

— Ты же знаешь, чем занимается мой спутник?

Запах живой смерти. Тяжёлый шёпот прямо в ухо и ощущение чего-то живого совсем рядом. Необычно. Неприятно.

Мои руки машинально двигались: инструменты летали над телом, делая точные, ровные и глубокие разрезы. Алое на белом. Алые разводы на такой же фарфоровой коже.

В прошлый раз мой ответ чуть не привёл к ссоре. Безнаказанность… Что он знает об этом?..

— Заткнитесь, Орочимару-сама.

Вздох. Он не станет мне мешать. Не сегодня.

В темноте он зажёг ещё одну свечу и чуть не ткнул мне ей в лицо. Поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь с жёлтым змеиным взглядом. Ядовитая усмешка застыла на его бледном лице. Вы ничего уже не сделаете, змеиный саннин.

— Вы мешаете.

Он снова направился к полкам, с пустым обещанием сжечь каждое редкое издание.

Страх бесполезен, и я не собираюсь бояться. Я не лишусь этих книг — я знаю их каждую наизусть. И жизни моей вы меня не лишите.

Смотрю в одну точку на стене, до тех пор пока вспышка не развеется, вызванная огоньком свечи. Я привыкла работать в темноте. В ней нет ничего плохого. Она позволяет видеть вещи такими, каковы они есть.

Свет даёт тени. Любые объекты искажаются, растягиваются или же сужаются под его воздействием. Темнота даёт точность, а в моей работе это главное.

Хотя я могу работать даже с закрытыми глазами.

Закусив губу, закрыв глаза, чтобы расслабить их, осторожно касаюсь прохладного тела холодными пальцами.

— Щекотно, Хитоми, — укоряет меня Господин.

Как же я могу сосредоточиться?.. Вздох. Зависаю ладонями в нескольких миллиметрах над кожей. Я должна работать.

Усилием воли заставляю мелкую дрожь уступить отточенным годами движениям. Мы стираем границы. Мы так близко друг к другу. Скоро мы станем совсем близко, так, что я залезу вам под кожу. Наши сердца, моё такое громкое и ваше холодное, будут биться в одном темпе. Я бы целовала ваше сердце вечно, Господин.

Когда работа была закончена, я не без удовольствия осмотрела результаты моих трудов. Каждый нерв был оголён, с невольной грустью я переводила взгляд с одного органа на другой. Все они поблёскивали скорпионьим золотистым свечением в свете далёкой свечи. Всё было идеально. Он был идеален, и я не знала, что ещё можно добавить. Пергамент и чернила ждали своего часа, а я всё никак не могла оторваться от идеального тела моего Господина.

— Хитоми.

В третий раз у меня замирает сердце. Мой мир сужается ровно до звуков своего имени, его бархатного голоса и раскуроченного тела.

— Ты всё сделала правильно. Осталось последнее.

Господин тянет ко мне свой мизинец. Алая нить по-прежнему соединяет нас. Вздох. Сейчас она кажется тяжёлой и плотной. Живой.

Если жизнь — это боль, то я похоронила свою давным-давно. Я была потеряна и пуста до встречи с вами. Оцепеневшая. Нежить из Соншитсу.

Кусаю губы. Он снова одобрительно кивает, подгоняя. Я бросаю последний взгляд в эти серо-карие, такие родные глаза.

Венец коллекции. Самый важный экземпляр. Мы поменялись местами. Теперь я творец, завершающий собственную.

Сегодня вы последуете за мной.

Красная нить истончается, блёкнет и наконец обрывается. А я продолжаю смотреть в эти глаза, пока они не станут пустыми. Я похоронила Господина сама.

  
Я проснулась в холодном поту, резко села, что дух выбило. Холодный пол под ногами, я упала с кровати во сне. Я ловила ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть. Глаза широко открыты, хотя я не могла даже плакать. Воздух был наполнен запахами дерева и ядов. И звуками его голоса. Моего имени.

Перед глазами долго ещё плескались золотистые капли.


End file.
